1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a spacer fabric and a thickness-controlled knitting method for producing the same, and more particularly, to a structure of a spacer fabric and a thickness-controlled knitting method capable for knitting the spacer fabric having a varied thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, in order to produce a spacer fabric, a yarn is disposed in a knitting machine to be knitted into a spacer fabric having a upper fabric layer, a middle layer, and a lower fabric layer, wherein the middle layer is consisted of yarns each having one end connected with the upper fabric layer and the other end connected with the lower fabric layer, thereby forming a distance between the upper fabric layer and the lower fabric layer according to the length of the yarns of the middle layer. Using the thickness provided by the middle layer, the spacer fabric is widely applicable in shoe-pads, shoe materials, all kinds of pads and other products. However, due to the uniform thickness of the spacer fabric, when the spacer fabric is applied in a product requiring a varied thickness (such as a shoe-pad), the spacer fabric has to be processed additionally to form a fabric having a varied thickness.
Therefore, the prior art structure and knitting method still present some shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art techniques, after years of constant researches, the inventor has successfully proposed a structure of a spacer fabric and a thickness-controlled knitting method of producing the same in the present invention.